


[Podfic] We Are All Together Alone

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining John, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Season/Series 03, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:55:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of 'We Are All Together Alone', written by Mildredandbobbin.</p>
<p>John is back at 221B but his relationship with Sherlock is not what it used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We Are All Together Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We are all together alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925247) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



This is a podfic of "We Are All Together Alone", by Mildredandbobbin, which is a wonderful, melancholy, painful-but-ends-sweetly story that takes place after the events of Season 3 of BBC Sherlock.

This is my longest podfic, so far, at almost an hour and a half, 18 chapters (wrapped into a single MP3, though). I still, clearly, have a lot of learning to do. I apologize for any mistakes that slipped through, and how gravelly my voice ended up sometimes. I will get better. It's a process. :) If you bear with it, this will make you cry, AND smile, and sing the praises of the fic writers who grace us with their work.

Length: 1:27:57

Size: 75 MB

This can be listened to

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yfwnmsogcomj9lq/we_are_all_together_alone_master_project.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/2j09zhoffo78eth/we_are_all_together_alone_master_project.mp3)
  * On Audiofic: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-are-all-together-alone)



Much appreciation to Mildredandbobbin for letting me give voice to this lovely piece of writing.


End file.
